nasu_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideki Soru
Hideki Soru is a 20 year old Church Executor and Magus who currently resides at the Fuyuki Church. Hideki possesses the elemental affinity of Wind, and more accurately it's sub-element of Lightning. Hideki's origin is "Greed". Appearance Hideki is a pale-skinned man of taller than average height, standing at 6'2" with an extremely muscular physique. Hideki has medium length brown hair, with bangs that fall to his eyes, with the back of it reaching to his neck. Hideki has somewhat thinned out, hazel-green eyes that go along with his Japanese heritage, however these eyes are wider than the average and of a different coloration due to him being half American. Hideki normally has a completely blank and emotionless face, with the only differences in emotion being when he's angry. Hideki is normally depicted as wearing a simple, navy blue church vestment on the upperhalf of his body that is built with a special bullet resistant material. Over this, Hideki usually wears a small black overcoat that typically stops at his lower thighs, and is almost always seen with the hood of this jacket on. For the lower half of his body, Hideki normally wears navy blue pants that match his upper vestments, and is also made of the same material. For his feet, Hideki normally wears casual brown shoes. Personality Hideki can be described as rather emotionless when you first meet him, putting out a cold and uncaring facade that usually leads to most others wishing to avoid him. This can most often be seen by how he acts around others, staying quiet and only speaking when spoken too; or if he feels the absolute need to comment or put in his input. Hideki's actions can be seen as cold by others, as he often deals out harsh punishment to extreme failure and the like. However, Hideki is actually a fairly kind person; however he feels the need to hide this due to his lack of confidence and pride in his abilities. However, Hideki does indeed possess a darker side that most would expect from someone as cold as him. While he tries to hide it, Hideki occasionally inflicts more pain or more severe punishment than necessary when it comes to dealing with certain situations. He also has outbursts of greed, wishing to keep certain things more to himself, and is usually only involved in certain activities if in the end there is something that will benefit him. Background Hideki was born in 1996 in Fuyuki, Japan as the son to Komo Soru and his wife, Samantha Dixon. Hideki is from a fairly long bloodline of Magi from his mother's side; who was born and lived in America until the age of 23, where she met and married a Church Executor by the name of Komo Soru. They originally simply had a one night stand after meeting in a bar, however, Samantha soon found out she was pregnant with a child and quickly informed Komo. They soon eventually spent some more time with eachother, and after truly falling in love, decided to marry. Three months later they married, and lived happily expecting their child. Although the mother didn't care what gender the baby was, Komo wanted a girl as he believed they held more magic potential and could potentionally be a better combatant than a male could. After visiting the hospital to see what gender the child would be, the results showed that the child was to be male. While Samantha was excited and began happily preparing, Komo secretly held a great distaste for the child, despite it not even being born yet; however, he held this in and acted happy for the news. Five months passed when Samantha began going into labor, and Komo quickly drove her to the hospital. After the child was born, they decided to name him Hideki and gave him his father's last name, Soru. While Samantha held a great level of love for Hideki and pampered him constantly, Komo did not pay much attention to the child overall and didn't really want anything to do with him. Samantha took a notice of this, and became unhappy with their condition as she saw her husband was not satisfied. Around the age of five, Hideki was a fairly cheery and happy child who did not complain much about anything. He was described as "the perfect child" by his mother for his positive attitude, however she did take notice of how he shut himself off. While Hideki was kind and loving, he also isolated himself from others. This mainly came from the fact that his father did not pay much attention to him, and so he grew to have a strong feeling of loneliness. Komo, although not paying much attention to his son, indeed loved him. Despite his disappointment, Komo realized there was nothing he could do, and gradually learned to except his son for who he was; even though, he was still dissatisfied. Abilities Due to being both a Church Executor as well as a skilled Magus, Hideki holds a wide variety of skills that are very mainly combat-oriented. Hideki is a very skilled combatant, holding peak physical ability and having powerful Magic Circuits. Hideki is also an incredibly intelligent individual, being able to properly read a situation and come up with the best course of actions to deal with it. Hideki is able to run complex simulations in his own head and come up with an outcome that is near-always right; only showing false usually because of unexpected circumstances. Hideki is usually able to get the gist of an opponent's abilities by simply viewing a few of their moveset, and is then able to properly analyze and guess their preferred combat style(s). Hideki is extremely calm and is able to seal off most of his emotions in order to fight proficiently and without distraction; and is even able to surprise the most experienced of Magi with his wide skill variety and tactical ingenuity. Physical Prowess Hideki's physical condition is at it's absolute peak, and he can almost be called a "super human" due to his large levels of physical prowess. Hideki is knowledgeable in about 15 martial arts, including Bajiquan, Kung-Fu, Taekwondo, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Muay Thai, Muay Laos, Muay Boran, Kenpo, Iaido, and Kyudo; and so is able to properly mix his great mind and knowledge of martial arts to his advantage; being able to analyze and identify an opponent's said martial art. Hideki holds great physical status, regularly eating extremely healthy foods and exercising for at least six hours a day. Hideki's normal physical strength is enough to overwhelm almost any opponent, and he is able to punch through solid things like concrete and break down trees with almost no effort at all, while he also holds enough physical prowess to dent or even break through specific metals using nothing but physical strength alone. Hideki is also very knowledgeable in human anatomy, and knows about every pressure point in the human body, while also being able to strike them with ease. Hideki can disable a person from using their entire body if need be, and can even hit fatal pressure points with casual ease. Hideki is able to kill a person casually with his bare hands while barely trying at all, and a simple palm strike from him to someone's skull is enough to kill them nigh-instantly. Hideki also commonly mixes his magecraft with his martial arts, sending out electrical shockwaves through someone's body through a palm strike, or even frying their nervous system. Magecraft 'Reinforcement' Hideki is fairly skilled with reinforcement magecraft, and uses it to a great extent. Hideki's most common use of it is to enhance his already above-average levels of physical prowess; boosting it to levels that most would think is normally impossible. Hideki can move insanely fast normally, so while enhancing it with reinforcement he is able to move at speeds that most wouldn't be able to comprehend. Hideki's physical strength is bolstered to a level where breaking through metal is fairly easy to him, and he uses this greatly to his advantage. Hideki also uses it to enhance his equipment, enhancing his own Black Keys with reinforcement to make them able to take grievous amounts of damage and remain intact. However, Hideki's level of reinforcement is not to the level of someone like Jacen Valentine, and he is unable to use it to reinforce certain aspects about himself. Despite this, his use of reinforcement remains above-average and he uses it to very shocking degrees. 'Elemental Magecraft' TBA. Equipment TBA. Category:BloodRedTempest Category:Male Category:Magus Category:Church Executor Category:20 Category:Characters